


My Sunshine

by frostysulli



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bring some tissues, M/M, Short One Shot, everyone ends up dead, i don't know but this is sad, random monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysulli/pseuds/frostysulli
Summary: What if the monsters crossed into Camp-Half Blood?What if they were able to over power the demigods?What if Nico and Will had no way to fight back?What if there was nowhere to hide?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 19





	My Sunshine

Will stepped over to Nico and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Nico gave his hand along with a small smile.

There was no music-only the soft hum of Will's voice as he sung silently in Nico's ear. They danced, slowly rocking to the sounds around them.

"I love you. I feel like I don't say that enough. I really love you, Will."

"I know. I love you too."

Will leaned his forehead against Nico's. "How long do you think we have?"

"I don't know. Not long. They already got the others." Nico sighed.

They danced around the clearing as they talked. Avoiding any trees. Talking in hushed voices. Trying to bring as little attention as possible to prolong the time they had together.

"Well, then we should make the most of the time we do have." Will gave Nico a pained smile.

Will cupped Nico's cheeks and leaned down. He connected their lips.

Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

After a moment they pulled apart and looked into each others' eyes. They continued to dance as Will began to sing.

"You are my sunshine."

A sudden rustle in the bushes and the monsters appeared. They saw Nico and Will dancing and grinned.

"My only sunshine."

They walked over to the boys and started pulling them apart. The boys only held on tighter to each other. Even when the monsters' claws started to rip clothing they wouldn't let go. Will didn't stop singing.

"You make me happy when skies are grey."

When they finally managed to pull the two apart Will sung louder.

"You'll never know dear; how much I love you."

Will had tears in his eyes. He watched the monsters tear into Nico's skin. He watched as they tore him apart.

As tears fell from Nico's eyes the monsters laughed.

Will watched the light leave Nico's eyes as he sang his final words. "So, please don't take-"

The monsters took their newly acquired souls and put them in a bag. These souls wouldn't be going to Hades, no-they would be dinner.


End file.
